This invention relates generally to scoring tables adapted for use at sporting events. More particularly, the invention relates to a scoring table for use at events involving play between two teams and changing possession of a ball between the teams such as in a basketball game.
At such sporting events, a scoring table may be located to the side of the playing area (e.g., the basketball court) for use by game personnel such as a timekeeper, a scorer, and a statistician.
Scoring tables of this type typically include a horizontal table top to provide a working surface for the game personnel, a front section which generally closes off the front of the table, and legs and/or wheels for supporting the table.
The front, top, sides, and exposed edges and corners of the forward portion of the table are typically covered with relatively thick, vinyl-covered foam padding to protect the players from injury in the event that a player bumps, falls, or is pushed into the table.
During, for example, a high school basketball game, it is desirable to provide the game referees on the court with information as to possession of the ball. More specifically, it is desirable for personnel at the scoring table to indicate which team has possession of the ball at all times during the course of the game. This changing possession information is normally displayed with a so-called possession sign located at the scoring table.
A possession sign typically includes a front panel with translucent arrow heads or arrows pointing in opposite horizontal directions. The letters "POSS" or "POSSESSION" are visible on the panel between the oppositely pointing arrows. Such signs also include two electrical lights behind the panel, one being behind each arrow, a switch for manually illuminating either one or the other of the arrows, and the associated electrical fixtures and wiring. In this way, with the two teams sitting on opposite ends of the court, and with the scoring table located between the teams, the scorer, for example, can indicate the team with possession of the ball at any given moment by selectively illuminating the arrow which points to the side of the court where that team is sitting.
Prior possession signs are typically portable, free-standing signs which are carried to the playing area and set on top of the scoring table. To maximize visibility of the sign from the court and to maximize the work area for the personnel at the table, such prior possession signs are normally located near the front edge of the table top. The electrical cord for the sign preferably feeds through an opening formed in the front portion of the table top, to an electrical outlet below the table, to keep the cord from hanging over the backedge of the table and to prevent the dangers associated therewith.
Unfortunately, use of these prior possession signs may result in injury to a player. Such signs necessarily extend above the padding on the front of the table so as to be visible from the court. As a result, if a player falls into the scoring table, even though protected from injury resulting from the corners and edges of the table by the padding, he or she may be injured by the exposed corners or edges of the prior possession sign located on the table. Moreover, the potential for injury resulting from falling into the sign may be aggravated because the free movement of the sign is limited by the electrical cord feeding through the opening in the table top. In other words, the sign will not completely "give way" if knocked by a player.
Prior possession signs, themselves, are susceptible to damage. For example, a prior possession sign may be damaged if it is dropped while being transported. And the constraint of movement of the prior sign by the electrical cord may result in stress to the cord each time the sign is pushed or jarred beyond the "free" length of the cord.
One prior scoring table includes a possession sign that is simply secured to the top of the table. The exposed edges of this add-on sign are normally covered with foam padding to reduce the risk of injury to a player. However, the sides and upper corners of the sign still protrude above the upper padded surface of the table. Thus, presenting the risk that a player who might have otherwise missed hitting the table may still hit the upwardly protruding sign, and presenting the risk that a player who is sliding along the upper padded surface of the table will bang into the upwardly protruding sign.